Testing at SHIELD
by bookworm1517
Summary: Fury is making SHIELD agents take a test over field policies. Clint and Natasha get a little bored and chaos ensues. Completely silly but funny. Mainly Clint/Natasha friendship.


**A/N: So this idea came to me while I sat in the room after the multiple-choice part of the AP Biology test today. In my defense, I've literally spent 16 hours taking AP tests in the last week.**

**After seeing the **_**Avengers**_** on opening day and again yesterday I decided I wanted to write a story about Clint and Natasha. I loved their chemistry in the movie—romantically and in terms of their work. I've been reading the Clint and Natasha fanfictions I could find since the first time I saw the movie and my friend kept telling me to contribute to my fandom, so here is my contribution.**

**Sorry if they seem a little OOC but I figured after sitting in a testing room all day they might want to let go a little. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Testing at SHIELD

Natasha sighed as she closed the test booklet in front of her. _Really?_ she thought. _We really have to take a test over SHIELD protocols in the field? It was just one broken rule…_ She put her head down on her arms and closed her eyes, hoping to take a nap with the remaining time.

Clint angrily slammed his pencil on the table he shared with Natasha and shut his test book. He looked around and saw agents scribbling diligently as they wrote the final essay. Nick Fury sat in a desk at the front of the room observing the agents carefully. Clint absentmindedly picked up the giant eraser in front of him and began to methodically shred it. When he reached the end of the eraser he was struck by inspiration.

Beneath the table, Clint began to inch his foot across the floor until he felt Natasha's foot underneath his. He saw her flinch slightly and smiled slightly. He drew his foot back a bit and kicked her ankle.

Natasha sat up slowly glaring at the man across the table from her. "Watch this," he mouthed to her. She smirked as he pulled at a rubber band and picked up on the eraser bits.

Very carefully, Clint pulled the rubber band and projectile back and took aim. A quiet snap, and the eraser was halfway across the room, hitting some new agent in the back of the head. The young man looked up angrily but quickly went back to his test when he saw the two assassins smirking. He may have only been there for a week, but he knew not to mess with Hawkeye and the Black Widow.

Natasha caught Clint's eye and pointed at Agent Hill who was just closing her test book. Clint grinned at her and took aim again. The piece of rubber hit Agent Hill on the inside of her wrist and she turned towards the assassins but stifled a laugh when she saw Natasha pointing at a new target as Clint took aim again.

Agent Hill shook her head and watched the two surreptitiously. It was good to see them having fun even it was distracting for the testing agents. After a few minutes of hitting unsuspecting newbie agents Natasha gave Clint an evil smirk and pointed at Agent Smith.

Agent Hill coughed to disguise her snort as Clint smirked back at his partner and sent the final piece of rubber at their new handler. Neither of them particularly liked Agent Smith and grinned savagely when he turned to glare at them.

"Director Fury," Agent Smith said.

The man with the eye patch stood up and walked over to the agent menacingly. No one liked the council's lackey and Fury was pissed at him for disrupting the test.

Every agent in the room watched as their boss neared the agent who was about to complain. "Romanoff and Barton are shooting pieces of eraser at me!" Smith whined.

Fury turned to look at his two best agents. Clint had dropped his rubber band into his lap and the two did their best to look innocent and outraged at the accusation.

Fury shrugged, "I see no evidence of that."

Smith opened his mouth and began arguing with the director.

Clint pulled his gum out of his mouth and Natasha made a disgusted face at him. He grinned and took aim once more. The gum left the rubber band but suddenly Fury had bent over to look Smith in the eye. The gum sailed through the air and both assassins froze. SMACK. The sound echoed through the room as the gum landed dead center on Nick Fury's eye patch. Fury turned slowly towards the assassins who were both trying not to laugh.

His cold gaze met theirs and they both stood up and made for the door.

"AGENTS ROMANOFF AND BARTON!" Fury bellowed.

The two froze and turned around slowly.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SCREW UP THIS TEST?" he yelled.

Clint shrugged.

"THE ENTIRE REASON WE ARE DOING THIS IS BECAUSE YOU TWO DECIDED TO IGNORE PROTOCOL IN THE FIELD!"

Natasha met the man's gaze evenly. "You hired us to get the job done. This test is to see if we know SHIELD protocols. That doesn't mean anything. I know the protocols but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow them in every situation."

Fury's good eye stared at her in disbelief. She gave him a sarcastic salute and left the room.

Clint grinned at his partner's retreating back and turned to Fury. He shrugged sheepishly, "You got a little something on your eye patch…"

Fury's good eye twitched and Clint fled the room laughing. Natasha was waiting for him outside and the two proceeded towards the gym laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. My friend thinks I need more sleep and professional help. She's probably right but I enjoyed this all the same. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
